


Seeking Light, Finding Darkness

by Confused_Traveler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Continued, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Phasma, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Galactic Republic, Great Galactic War, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imperial Remnants, Jedi Ben Solo, Kinda, Line of Succession, New Jedi Order, New Republic, No Battle of Jakku, Old Republic vibes, Palpatine is still dead, Palpatine's son is evil, Politics, Rey Palpatine, Rey raised by parents, Sith Academy, Sith Empire, Sith Rey, Strong Republic Navy, There is source material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Traveler/pseuds/Confused_Traveler
Summary: The Emperor was dead. Yet the war goes on.Unable to achieve decisive victories, the various Imperial Remnants and the New Republic enter a tense cold war as the Remnants struggle for supremacy among themselves. During this time, Luke Skywalker reestablishes the Jedi Order, taking in many new students including his children and his gifted nephew, Ben Solo. In the Unknown Regions, Palpatine's heir seeks to resurrect the Sith Order, starting with his own daughter, Rey. As Warlords squabble, the balance in the force is strained.Can they finish what their ancestors started?NOTE: This is just a teaser. If people are interested, I'll write the whole story.Alternatively, a what if scenario where Rey was raised as a Sith and Ben as a Jedi and the Galactic Civil War kept going. My attempt to marry Legends and Canon,
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Seeking Light, Finding Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but if I did this maybe what it would look like.

STAR WARS 

EPISODE VII

THE EMPIRE IN THE SHADOWS

The EMPEROR was dead. Yet the war goes on.

Unable to achieve decisive victories, the various Imperial Remnants and the New Republic entered a tense cold war as the Remnants struggle for supremacy among themselves. Lead by Senator LEIA ORGANA and seeking to protect it's fragile new democracy, the New Republic authorized an aggressive military expansion to contend with the fleets of the Imperial Warlords. Under the supervision of General HAN SOLO, shipyards have been created a massive, top of the line armada over the past 25 years. Seeing the new projects as a threat, Warlords have worked to amass fleets of their own, desperate to cling to whatever power they still hold.

In the Unknown Regions with a faction of loyal Imperials, ELDRIC PALPATINE, heir of the Empire seeks to resurrect the Sith Order, starting with his own daughter, REY. Seeing the weakness of the Rule of Two, he secretly gathers as many recruits as he can to the Dark Side of the Force. With his pupils training nearing completion and a new generation of loyal Imperial Stormtroopers and officers to command, he looks to reforge his father's empire and crush the New Republic. He sends his most capable agents to sow dissent and chaos and among those is his heir. While they work, he prepares a fleet known as the FIRST ORDER to begin his conquest.

During this time, Master LUKE SKYWALKER reestablished the Jedi Order, taking in many new students including his children and his gifted nephew, BEN SOLO. His new Jedi Academy worked closely with the New Republic to maintain the delicate peace in their spheres of influence. Despite the death of the Emperor, Luke still felt the growing sense of darkness in the galaxy and the presence of a being of extreme power. Fearing a resurgence of the Sith, he looked for answers and has vanished in the Contested Regions. At the urging of his mother, Jedi Knight Ben Solo sets out to find him. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the teaser/opening scroll for the project that I have in mind. It would be a massive project with each chapter representing one full movie. Is this something you would like to read? If so, I'll add to this chapter.
> 
> I will finish my other stories, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
